


With a Little Help from the Bear

by SPowell



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Post Sweet Revenge, Slash, first encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/SPowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky's enjoying life, Hutch is miserable, and Huggy has an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Little Help from the Bear

**Author's Note:**

> post Sweet Revenge  
> slash  
> explicit  
> Starsky and Hutch do not belong to me.

Hutch rolled down the passenger window and let the cool evening air caress his face. He wasn’t looking forward to this evening. Ever since his partner had recovered from the almost-fatal shooting, all he’d wanted to do was party.

Hutch couldn’t really blame him, of course. Coming face-to-face with one’s mortality must be frightening. He’d come close himself a couple of times, although for Starsky, the long, long recovery period played a huge part in the feeling that he needed to make every second count. Finally free and able, Starsky wanted to enjoy himself to the fullest. And that meant a different lady every night. He was riding high on returning to the police force, and Hutch had no doubt that he felt he had something to prove, in more areas than one.

As his partner, best friend, and the person in the world who loved him most, Hutch was more than willing to indulge Starsky in fulfilling this need. In fact, he not only wanted to make sure he was happy, he wanted to make certain that his partner remained safe while doing it. So they were on their way to another crazy party at some stranger’s house that Starsky knew through a friend of a friend, and Hutch would have to sit back again and watch Starsky dance, laugh, and inevitably pick up some fine woman to take to bed.

He sighed, his face to the wind as Starsky drove through the night, singing along with a song on the radio. He raised a finger and felt of the bare skin above his upper lip where he’d recently shaved what Starsky had insisted on referring to as “the porn ‘stache”. It felt naked and vulnerable, much like his heart felt these days. But without it, Hutch felt different, younger somehow. He hoped he might start again. Find what might make him happy, although he wasn’t sure that was possible.

At first, Hutch had gone along with Starsky’s wild ideas, feigning interest in a woman at each party, making the requisite moves, joining in the sex play. But his heart simply wasn’t in it. He had changed over the past year.

This simply wasn’t what he wanted anymore.

“You’re gonna love this place, Hutch,” Starsky suddenly said.

Hutch reached over to turn down the radio---something he’d been dying to do ever since he’d entered the car.

“Oh, yeah? Why’s that?” he asked.

“It’s practically a mansion!” Starsky exclaimed, checking his mirror and making a left-hand turn. “This’ll be somethin’. We’ll have a real good time.”

Hutch had no doubt that Starsky would. As for himself, he’d just find a quiet place to cool his heels until he could see his partner safely home.

“This guy…Kevin Fortner…he’s on that Western, ya know?” Starsky prompted as he pulled off the main road and started up a steep incline into a secluded area of Beverly Hills.

When Hutch shook his head, Starsky sighed. “We watch it sometimes on Fridays after work. Remember the one with the three guys livin’ out on the cattle ranch? And the school marm with the big tits?”

Hutch didn’t have a clue, but he pretended to remember, putting a wide smile on his partner’s face. “Hey, maybe she’ll be there—that actress that plays the school marm. Wouldn’t that be somethin’? I’d like to bury my face between those babies!”

Hutch turned to look out the window again.

“Somethin’ wrong, Hutch?” His partner asked after a moment, his face serious in the half-light of the car’s interior. “You’re awful quiet.”

Hutch wanted to point out that Starsky had been loud enough for the both of them, but he didn’t have the heart. He wanted his partner to have fun—he  _deserved_  to have fun after all he’d been through. And it wasn’t his fault that Hutch was feeling the way he was feeling.

“I’m fine, Buddy,” he said with a soft smile. “Just a little tired.”

This seemed to satisfy Starsky, and the wide smile returned.

A moment later, they pulled into a long, luxurious drive and up to an elaborate wrought-iron gate. Starsky spoke to the gatekeeper, who turned to speak into an intercom, and before Hutch knew it, they were inside. The gardens were magnificent, and he wished it was daytime so he could see them better. He wished Starsky would take the time now to drive past them slowly, but that wasn’t about to happen. His excited partner couldn’t wait to park and get inside, literally bouncing on the balls of his feet as Hutch followed reluctantly behind. The door was opened, and almost immediately, they were swallowed up in an undulating, loud, stoned, skimpily-dressed crowd. The music level was deafening.

Hutch knew his partner didn’t partake in drugs, just as he didn’t, but they were both willing to close their eyes to their usage at a party such as this. A lot of that had to do with the fact that they knew the system, and the system mostly turned its back on this type of thing—that is, recreational drug use in a celebrity’s house. Nobody was going to come bust this party.

As he knew would happen, he was soon separated from Starsky. In this crowd, the only way to stay together would be to sit in each other’s laps, and that would seriously inhibit his partner’s game plan. So Hutch made his way down the hall, warding off the advances of a drunken red-head, glancing into rooms, some occupied rather intimately by more than one couple. Reaching the back patio, he stepped through large French doors and outside, admiring the full moon that had blossomed over the treetops. Groups of people stumbled about the lawns, smoking, drinking, and laughing uproariously. A few people were swimming naked in the Olympic-sized pool. The sweet scent of marijuana drifted to Hutch’s nostrils on the breeze.

Hutch suddenly felt utterly invisible.

That is, until a hand clamped on his shoulder, warm in its familiarity. Turning, Hutch was surprised to see Huggy Bear standing behind him, a thin, Asian man at his side.

“Hug!” Hutch couldn’t hide his shock. “What’re you doing here?”

Huggy looked slightly affronted. “I sometimes run in the better circles,” he informed him, sliding an arm around the Asian man’s waist. “Mike here works on the set of this rich dude’s show. Mike, this is Hutch. We go way back.”

“Mike,” Hutch acknowledged, shaking the man’s hand and giving him the once-over. He was tall, thin, and almost aristocratically handsome. Not exactly what he’d imagine as Huggy’s type, but what did he know?

He’d known for a long time that Huggy swung both ways. A year ago, meeting one of his male ‘friends’ would’ve made Hutch a little uncomfortable. Now it only made him curious. Huggy seemed to realize this, and he smirked.

“Mike,” he spoke softly into the man’s ear, loud enough for Hutch to hear and feel a tingle at the silk in his voice, “how about tracking down that server we saw earlier and bringing us all some wine? I’ll find us a place to sit out here.”

Mike grinned, nodded at Hutch, and slid inside the French doors. Huggy took Hutch by the arm and guided him to some lawn chairs by the large swimming pool.

Hutch noted Huggy’s skin-tight jeans and silk shirt, open to mid-chest and revealing a bevy of gold necklaces shining against his dark skin. He also saw the gold in his recently-pierced ear. A hat balanced jauntily on his head, and a thin mustache adorned his upper lip. Huggy looked good.

Settling into one of the loungers, he beckoned the blond to take the one to his right.

“So where’s Mr. Party?” Huggy asked, when Hutch had complied, and they both sat watching the nude bathers. A particularly large-breasted woman taking a bouncy dive off the high board captured both of their attention for a moment before she splashed into the water below.

“It’s a wonder she doesn’t have two black eyes,” Hutch commented as she surfaced, her breasts buoyant in the water, and Huggy laughed.

“He’s around,” Hutch finally answered, then smiled when Mike appeared and handed him his glass of wine.

“I think I’m going to take a dip,” the handsome Asian told Huggy without a trace of an accent. He then proceeded to unselfconsciously peel his clothes off, and Hutch felt a blush rise from his chest to his forehead in one fluent motion. They watched his taut, muscled ass as he walked to the lower diving board and executed a perfect dive into the water below.

“Like what you see?” asked Huggy casually, taking a sip of wine. Hutch swung to look at him, face beet red.

“I beg your pardon?”

Huggy rolled his doe eyes and laughed. “You can’t fool me, Blondie. That was a definite look of lust I saw there.”

“Huggy! You know I like women!” Hutch protested indignantly.

“Sure, and I do, too. That don’t mean nothin’, my friend. Don’t think you can fool ole Huggy. I’ve known you too long.” He took another sip and set his glass down on a side table. “It’s natural when you swing one way to swing back the other. Don’t sweat it.”

Hutch shook his head, his lips set firmly together, and Huggy leaned toward him. “Hutch. I’m not tryin’ to make you uncomfortable, but it hasn’t escaped my attention that you are holding quite a torch for your sultry dark partner.”

Hutch’s head snapped toward him so fast, his neck cracked audibly. He lifted his hand up to rub the offended muscle. “What?”

Huggy leaned back in his chair, his full lips spreading into a wide smile. “Ahh…so it’s true! I wasn’t sure, but I thought so. And Starsky has no idea, I’ll bet.”

“And he’s not  _going_ to have an idea, either!” Hutch clamped a hand on Huggy’s wiry forearm. “Huggy, I’m not kidding!” He immediately wanted to bite off his tongue, since he’d just irrevocably confirmed Huggy’s suspicions.

“How come, since you two are so close, you haven’t just enlightened the man?” Huggy asked easily, not the slightest bit intimidated by the scowl that would scare the piss out of lesser men. Huggy knew the man under the bad-ass cop exterior, and he knew that man was hurting. Hence, the anger.

“I can’t tell him that!” Hutch exclaimed. “What’s he gonna do about it? Feel sorry for me?” He shook his head, crossed his arms over his chest, and stared blindly out into the night.

“Why’re you so sure he’s not interested?” Huggy asked. “He loves you; everyone knows that.”

“Not like  _that,_ he doesn’t.”

“How do you know? He’d say the same about you if the tables were turned. For all you know, the two of you are wasting time. If I were you,” Huggy paused to stare at the fingernails of his right hand as if they were more attention-worthy than the nude bathers just yards away, “I would make him jealous.”

Hutch pushed his eyes upward, sighed, and shifted in his seat, all at the same time. “That’s the dumbest thing I ever heard. He’s seen me with more women in this month alone than in the past year. He’s not a bit jealous.”

“Not of women, no,” Huggy said carefully, still looking at his fingernails.

Slowly, Hutch turned to look at him. “What’re you saying, exactly?”

Huggy cut his eyes to him and then back to his hand. “Oh, I think you know. It’s one thing for you to see Starsky with a woman. What if you saw him with a dude?”

Hutch immediately tensed, a tidal wave of jealousy and rage enveloping him as he imagined Starsky in another man’s arms. Huggy watched him.

“Man…any minute there’s gonna be steam comin’ out your ears!” He commented, amused.

Hutch closed his eyes and willed himself to relax, one tensed-up muscle at a time.

“See what I mean? If Starsky reacts the way you just did, you’ll know.”

Hutch opened his eyes. “Hug, I-I’m not attracted to just any man…”

“What was that I saw when Mike slipped out of his clothes a few minutes ago? Come on…”

Hutch hung his head. Maybe he was attracted to men, a little bit, but he was  _in love_ with only one man.

“Are you saying I should go hang all over your boyfriend?” Hutch asked after a moment.

“Hell, no!” Huggy leaned away from him, a frown on his face. “You think I’m gonna let my Asian beauty rub himself all over the blond god?” He shook his head. “You can forget that! I’m saying you just leave it all up to the Bear. Go along with whatever I say or do, and we’ll know how things stand by the end of the night. What do you say, my brother? Has Huggy Bear ever steered you wrong?”

Hutch raised a blond brow over a skeptical blue eye.

“Scratch that. Just trust me this time. Dig?”

After an uncertain moment, Hutch nodded acquiescence. What did he have to lose?

He was afraid to answer that question.

The two sat drinking their wine, watching the nude bathers for another half hour or so. Hutch wondered what they were waiting for, and what exactly Huggy had in mind, but he was more than a little afraid to ask. Instead, he just waited. Like he’d been waiting the last couple of months for his partner to realize that his feelings for him had changed. But Starsky was completely oblivious-- All he seemed to be aware of was the pressing, all-encompassing hunger for life that he’d acquired during his long convalescence.

It was about to drive Hutch crazy—crazy enough to agree to go along with one of Huggy’s crazy schemes. But maybe Huggy was right---good or bad, he’d know by the end of the night.

The crowd seemed to be thinning out a bit. The nude bather’s grew pruney and tired, and they slowly dressed and left the pool area, including the big-breasted woman. Hutch found himself idly wondering if she could be the one who played the chesty school marm Starsky was so enraptured with. Wouldn’t he be jealous to hear that Hutch had watched her skinny dip for close to an hour!

Huggy had given Mike some instructions that Hutch didn’t hear, and the man had disappeared ten minutes earlier. As the last of the swimmers straggled away, Hutch downed the rest of his wine and commented, “This sexual revolution is for the birds.”

“Hey, don’t knock it,” Huggy argued, a note of excitement tinting his voice. “If it feels good, do it—“

Hutch turned to him, a question on his lips, and suddenly, Huggy was kneeling on the grass beside his chair, hands on his face and mouth lowering onto his in a hot, wet, extremely sensual kiss.

Hutch was so surprised, all he could do was grab onto Huggy’s upper arms.

 _What the fuck?_ He thought, followed by,

_Huggy’s kissing me!_

_On the mouth!_

_With his tongue!_

Huggy’s mouth shifted over his.

_It’s not as gross as I would think. Kinda like it. Should really push away…no, wait. Huggy said to go along with him…hell! Was Starsky around? Watching them?!_

Huggy’s fingers moved from Hutch’s face through his hair to clasp at the back of his neck.

_That feels good._

_Man, Huggy’s a good kisser! Who would’ve thought?_

Despite himself, Hutch found himself getting into this. Sitting sideways on the chair with Huggy kneeling between his knees, he wrapped his arms around his friend and kissed him back, wondering if his partner was truly watching them. Surely he was, or else he and Huggy wouldn’t be making out like this…

“What the  _hell_  is going on here?!” The low growl of a very familiar voice, coming less than a foot from where Hutch sat, dripped with boiling hot anger.

 _So Starsky_ had _been watching._

The two men pulled apart, panting a bit.

“Oh—Starsky!” Huggy said a little too calmly in the face of all that white-hot rage. Hutch had to admire the man.

Starsky stood over them, hands on slim hips. Huggy got up off his knees, and Starsky glared at him, eye to eye.

“What the hell were you  _doin’?_ ” he demanded, his voice rising to just south of a roar, his hand indicating his disheveled partner still sitting on the lawn chair looking ravished.

“Well, I was partaking of your partner’s finer talents, if you must know.” Huggy flashed a brilliant smile toward Hutch, who stood up a bit shakily. Huggy immediately moved toward him and snaked an arm around his waist territorially. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, Starsky, I believe we’ll find somewhere a little more private.”

He turned, pulling Hutch along with him.

“The  _fuck_  you will!” Starsky yelled, grabbing him by the arm. For a moment, Hutch thought he was going to hit him. His arms shot out, latching onto his partner’s.

“Starsk.”

Starsky turned his gaze to him. “Hutch---what the hell? What are you doin’? You and  _Huggy?_ ”

“And why not him and me?” Huggy wanted to know. He planted his hands on his hips and waited.

Starsky looked from Huggy to Hutch and back again. “Hutch isn’t gay!”

“Neither am I,” Huggy said. “I can appreciate both sexes, that’s all. And I happen to think your blond partner is seriously sexy. Don’t you?”

Starsky looked taken aback. “I don’t  _know_!”

Huggy shrugged. “That’s a shame. I’ll get with you later, Hutch. When  _he_ isn’t around.” He leaned in and kissed Hutch softly on the mouth, Starsky staring incredulously, then sauntered off.

Hutch stood watching Huggy leave, still a bit rattled. Suddenly Starsky was in his face.

“Tell me what that was all about! Since when do you swing that way?”

Hutch shrugged, a little miffed by Starsky’s attitude. “I don’t know. Just thought I’d try it.” He turned and walked toward the now-empty pool. Voices could be heard from the house, where someone had changed the music to something more sensual. Lights were dimming, and Hutch knew there was a lot of sexual play going on. It was the way these parties always went.

“Hurry on up there, Starsk, or you’ll miss all the fun,” he called over his shoulder.

Suddenly he was both angry and tired. Tired of following his partner to these events, tired of waiting around, tired of not getting what he wanted. Slipping his shoes off, he bent and pulled off his socks. Then he yanked his shirt over his head and unbuckled his pants.

“What’re you doin’?” Starsky demanded, watching.

Hutch slid his pants, along with his underwear, down his long legs and kicked them off. “I’m going for a swim,” he announced, and headed for the pool.

The water was luke-warm and felt silky and sensual on Hutch’s naked skin. He swam a lap and then leaned on the edge, not caring if his partner was still around or not. The pool was lit from below, causing the air all around to appear pitch black in comparison.

Suddenly, there was a large splash to the side of him, and Starsky’s head appeared above water. Possibly as a gesture of apology, he shot a spout of it from his mouth over Hutch's head like a fountain nymph. A naked fountain nymph, Hutch silently corrected, looking from his partner’s dark, hairy chest downward. Starsky swam and grabbed hold of the side of the pool, next to Hutch.

Still angry, Hutch pointed a finger in his face. “You don’t have any right to question whom I choose to kiss!” He stated hotly. “I’ve been watching you make out with---no, change that to FUCK—women for two months now! I’m sick of it!”

Starsky watched him, his face unreadable. Finally, he said, “I don’t know what that has to do with anything.”

“It has to do with the fact that I haven’t asked you what  _you_  were doin’ with that girl young enough to be your daughter, or why you chose the skinny bitch with no boobs, or what you could’ve possibly been thinking when you picked up that bimbo who howled at the moon when you did her from behind! Not to mention the brunette with the mustache!”

Starsky’s mouth fell open. “She didn’t have a mustache!”

Hutch’s chest was heaving with indignant rage. The breeze was drying his hair, blowing it in blond wisps around his head. He was about to retort, changed his mind, and suddenly drew in a mouthful of water and sprayed it into his partner’s face.

Starsky squeezed his eyes shut and choked for a minute. “Good god, Hutch! What the hell’s gotten into you tonight? Is the moon full?”

Hutch swam away. When he’d reached the far side of the pool, he started to climb out, but desperate splashes, followed by long, slippery arms pulling him back in, halted his progress.

“Stop runnin’ from me!” Starsky demanded, wrapping his legs around Hutch and holding on.

“Let go, Starsky!” Hutch said between clenched teeth. “I said  _leggo_!” He tried to elbow him in the ribs, but it was too difficult in the water, especially with Starsky wrapped around him like a demented starfish. He started to slosh forward toward the steps again, but Starsky pulled back and he couldn’t make any headway. Finally he just stood stock still in the water. “Would you get off me, please?” he asked calmly.

Starsky’s limbs fell away, and Hutch made a lunge for the steps.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Starsky cried, jumping after him and tackling him in the water.

 _Great, now I’m going to drown,_ Hutch thought as he went under, his partner’s weight pushing him to the bottom of the pool. He gave up the struggle, going limp, at which point Starsky jerked him by the arm to the surface.

They stood gasping at one another, water pouring out of their hair and into their faces.

“Hutch,” Starsky breathed after a moment. “Will ya please just talk to me?”

Hutch closed his gaping mouth and sagged onto the concrete steps of the pool, sliding to the lowest step in order to immerse his cold shoulders in the water. Starsky took a seat beside him.

For a moment, they leaned back, gazing at the innumerable stars in the vast night sky. Finally, Hutch cleared his throat.

“I’ve changed, Starsk. In these past few months…since the hit…I’ve changed.” His voice was soft and sincere in the semi-darkness.

Starsky looked at his friend, worry etched on his ruggedly handsome features.

“You mean you suddenly decided you like men?” he asked meekly.

Hutch didn’t know how to answer. He was afraid—deathly afraid—that his words would negatively change their relationship. So he kept silent.

“Huggy?” Starsky questioned, leaning forward a little so he could see his partner’s face more clearly. “You have feelings for Huggy?” There was a terribly vulnerable and hurt note in Starsky’s voice that made Hutch turn to him immediately.

“No, Starsk. No. That kiss…well, that was all Huggy’s idea. I think…I think he was just trying to help me sort out my, well, my new feelings.”

They were silent for several long moments more. Hutch could feel Starsky’s eyes upon him, questioning.

“You’re missing the good stuff,” he finally told him. “Inside.”

“You think I’d rather be in there screwing people than out here talking to you?” Starsky asked incredulously. “Some friend you take me for, Hutch.”

Hutch met his gaze. The blue eyes were sincere and loving. Hutch’s mouth formed into a gentle smile. “Sorry, buddy. But I don’t want you missing out on the fun because you think I’m out here in a funk. I’m okay. Why’d you come out in the first place, anyway?”

“That guy Huggy was with told me you weren’t feelin’ so hot.”

Hutch sighed. Huggy’s way of getting Starsky out there to see the kiss, no doubt. Suddenly, he remembered what Huggy had told him. That they would know by Starsky’s reaction how he felt by the end of the night. What had his reaction been when he saw him and Huggy in the lip lock? Extreme, incredulous anger. What did it mean, exactly? It could’ve just been Starsky’s shock and refusal to believe Hutch was choosing a different lifestyle. It couldn’t have been jealousy. Could it?

“Seems I haven’t been a very good friend lately,” Starsky suddenly stated, his left hand coming out of the water and rubbing over his chest, where the scars were now mostly hidden by lush, dark hair.

“What do you mean?” Hutch asked, confused.

Starsky sighed, looking up at the night sky above. “I don’t think you’ve been having a very good time at all these parties. And I’ve dragged you from one to the other—you never complainin’. Why’s that, Hutch? How come you just didn’t refuse to go? Use to be, you would’ve. Is it that you feel sorry for me now?”

His partner’s tone was so vulnerable, it made Hutch’s heart ache. He turned and, beneath the water, took Starsky’s hand where it lay on the step between them.

“No, Starsk, no. I don’t feel sorry for you! True, this hasn’t exactly been my scene, but I’ve been goin’ with you because I want to make sure you’re okay…and I want to be with you.”

”But you don’t wanna be with women,” Starsky stated, watching him with bright eyes.

Hutch made an uncertain face. “It’s not that I don’t like women anymore…I do.”

Starsky smiled. “You certainly seemed to when you were banging that one last weekend.”

Hutch returned the grin, if a bit weakly. “Yeah. I still get turned on by women. But I’m just tired of it…being with them like that. Virtual strangers, and then never seein’ them again. Hell, it’s not like I even want to see them again! It’s all so empty.”

“So you thought you’d try men?” Starsky asked, attempting to understand.

Hutch shook his head. “Not exactly. I think that was Huggy’s idea.”

“So he kissed you…and you liked it. I can tell.”

Hutch’s eyes met his partner’s. “It was pretty good. Surprised me.”

Starsky’s gaze changed from puzzled to contemplative. “So it wasn’t…weird? Or gross?”

Hutch laughed softly, shifting off the steps so he was crouching in the water, facing Starsky. His arms floated out to his sides, and he moved them back and forth in the warm silkiness.

“I thought it would be…but it wasn’t. It felt good. A lot like kissing a girl, but…I don’t know. Different.” Hutch shrugged.

“Different, how?” Starsky wanted to know. He moved into the water, submerging himself to his chin. He appeared to be truly curious, so Hutch thought long and hard before answering.

“Well, a guy is stronger—harder in your arms. It kind of felt good, like I didn’t have to be in charge. Like he was taking charge of me. It was kind of exciting, to tell the truth.”

“Did you get hard?” Starsky asked, curious.

Hutch shook his head. “Not exactly. But I could’ve, given time.”

Starsky seemed to be thinking about that. “So it felt good. Like a woman, but not like a woman. Better?”

“Maybe,” Hutch admitted.

“Hutch, wouldja kiss me?” Starsky suddenly asked.

Hutch jerked as though shot. “What?”

“Wouldja kiss me? So I can feel what it’s like?” His partner suddenly looked embarrassed, ducking his head so that his chin was in the water. “I mean, there’s nobody else I’d ask. I just want to know. You’ve got me curious.”

Hutch took a deep breath. Starsky wanted him to kiss him. He desperately wanted to kiss Starsky.

“Okay…if you’re sure,” Hutch said. “But Starsk…I want you to know you’re only the second guy I’ve kissed. It’s not like I’m some expert.”

Starsky looked at him, grinning. “That’s okay.” He moved closer to Hutch so that there were only a few inches between them.

Hutch looked at Starsky’s face, feeling so many things at once. His hands came up to encircle it, dripping water. He threaded his fingers through the wet curls, gazing into Starsky’s eyes, his heart accelerating almost painfully. Music and voices drifted over the breeze from the house, but mostly Hutch just heard their own breathing in the night and the gentle tinkling of the water dripping off them as they moved a little closer. Hutch could feel Starsky’s legs touch his own underneath the water, and he shifted, loving the soft, hairy feel of them as they moved across his skin. He immediately felt himself go hard.

Fear mingled with budding arousal, and Hutch leaned forward before he could chicken out. Closing his eyes, he moved his lips onto Starsky’s, and felt soft, sweet perfection.

Starsky made a small noise, but didn’t move away. Hutch wasn’t sure what kind of kiss his partner had in mind, so he kept it chaste, barely moving his mouth over his in a careful caress.

When they parted, Starsky’s eyes opened and stared into his. “That was—really nice. Not gross at all.”

Hutch smiled, lowering his hands from Starsky’s face to his shoulders. “Glad to hear it. I wasn’t grossed out, either.”  _That’s an understatement,_ _Hutchinson_ _! All he needs to do is look down to see how NOT grossed out you were!_

As Hutch was about to pull away, Starsky surprised him by snaking his arms around him and pulling him closer. “But that isn’t the way you kissed Huggy,” he pointed out. He brought their mouths an inch from each other, and Hutch was very aware that Starsky had to feel his massive hard-on now pressed against his abdomen. “Kiss me like that, Hutch,” Starsky said softly before meeting his mouth with his own.

Hutch groaned and opened his lips, his tongue eagerly sweeping into his partner’s hot mouth, seeking its mate and sliding over and around it, again and again until he felt an answering hardness form against his leg.

“God…” he whispered into Starsky’s mouth. His partner answered with a moan, pulling him closer into his embrace and deepening their kiss. Before he knew what was happening, Starsky was pushing him back into deeper water and wrapping his legs around his waist. Hutch’s arms encircled him, hands running over his naked back and coming to rest on his firm buttocks. He squeezed the delectable mounds, boosting his partner so that their rock-hard groins met beneath the water. Simultaneously, the two men emitted twin moans into each other’s mouths and the pace of their kissing picked up, becoming frantic.

Starsky grasped Hutch’s head in his hands, his mouth working over his, his tongue sliding and licking, as lower down his hips undulated and thrust, causing excruciatingly delicious sensations to build within the blond’s body.

“Starsky!” Hutch gasped, when he could pull away a little. His partner’s breath fell hot on his mouth, and he was unable to keep his lips from meeting his again. He slid his tongue over Starsky’s lower lip, sliding and tickling the soft flesh and causing his partner to buck against him needily.

Hutch’s mouth opened wider and moved against his partner’s, tasting and feeling as though it could never get enough. He had the vague thought that if this was all he ever got of David Starsky, he was going to get as much as he could. His fingers moved from one round ass cheek into the crease between, questing. He ran a finger down the long crevasse, causing Starsky’s breathing to increase noticably. Their kiss broke and the dark head fell back, a moan of pleasure escaping the tanned throat as Hutch’s finger found his anus and ran circles around it.

Unable to resist the silky column, Hutch’s lips moved downward, latching on just above the Adam’s apple, his tongue moving over the skin there. His partner’s body was warm and hard in his arms, and Hutch felt his defenses weakening.

“Starsk,” he breathed hotly on his partner’s neck, “If you want me to stop, you’d better tell me now, because I swear…” he took a shaky breath, “in another minute, I won’t be able to!”

Starsky shivered at his words, lifted his head, and captured Hutch’s mouth with his. Losing all control at his partner’s eager reply, Hutch pushed the tip of his finger inside Starsky, moving it in enticing circles and marveling at the way his partner squirmed in his arms while grunting savagely in his mouth. Hutch broke the kiss and moved his lips to the crook of Starsky’s neck, nipping and licking there. Starsky began thrusting at him.

“Hutch, ohmygod, Hutch! Please…”

Hutch wasn’t sure what he wanted exactly, but he moved his mouth higher, sucking at the delicate skin beneath Starsky’s left ear. Starsky was panting heavily, trying to rub his erection against Hutch’s muscular abs. Hutch still had his finger inside him, and he moved it deeper, and when Starsky pushed downward on it, Hutch groaned deep within his throat and began fucking him with it, moving it smoothly in and out of his ass, marveling that a part of him was inside Starsky. He could feel the clenching heat, and suddenly longed to have his cock there in its place. He silently vowed that one day he would.

“Tell me what you want, Starsky, and I’ll do it—“ he gasped, his mouth moving up to his partner’s ear, where his breath tickled and tantalized with every word, driving the dark-haired man wild with a depth of desire he’d never known before.

“Oh, shit, oh fuck…Hutch, I don’t know what I want!” Starsky almost sobbed. “I want everything! I want you, God help me, I—I!” His mouth moved down to Hutch’s neck and began devouring the skin there. Hutch wiggled the finger within his partner’s anus and Starsky breathed in and sucked harder on Hutch’s neck. Hutch knew then that there was no going back. He wanted Starsky and he wanted him now.

Hutch wasn’t sure how the tables turned so fast, but suddenly Starsky wasn’t in his arms anymore, he was pulling at him, leading him out of the pool and over to the pool house.

Inside the quiet, dark interior, Starsky found a sitting room and pushed his partner into it. Moments later, they were in each others arms again, kissing and fondling. Hutch shuddered as Starsky’s graceful hands moved over his naked flesh, exploring every curve and crevice as his lips and tongue worked over the side of his neck. As Starsky’s tongue moved into his ear, Hutch clutched at his partner, grasping his ass in his hands and pulling his groin closer to nestle against his own. Their moans and sighs filled the small room. The air was close and thick, and Hutch felt light-headed as his partner’s mouth moved downward and grasped onto his left nipple, sucking and teasing it until he yelled out in rapture.

“God, Starsk, I gotta have you!” A moment later he let out a sob as Starsky fell to his knees before him, burying his face in his cock, moving his nose over it. Just when he knew he was going to lose it completely, he felt something wet lapping at his balls. Realizing it was Starsky’s tongue, Hutch’s legs began to shake and he folded to the floor, where Starsky helped to ease him down.

Looking into his eyes, Starsky said, “I-I don’t know what’s come over me, Hutch. It’s like I’m drugged or somethin’. You’re a drug---pullin’ me under. I can’t get enough of you! I don’t even know what to do!”

Hutch took his face in his hands and pulled him to him, kissing the soft lips. “I feel the same way,” he whispered into the hot mouth. “I’m so excited, I’m gonna come…it won’t take much.”

A desirous, determined look came into Starsky’s eyes, as if seeing Hutch come was his fondest wish. Moving a hand down the muscled torso, he reached the turgid organ and wrapped slender fingers around it, feeling of the hot, velvety skin. Hutch closed his eyes and groaned, an expression of exquisite beauty on his face. Starsky propped himself on his elbow and watched his partner’s face as his fingers moved over him, stroking gently from root to tip, then moving down to cradle his soft, wrinkly sac. Next his hand moved lower, and Hutch parted his legs wider to give him access. Starsky danced his fingers over Hutch’s perineum, back and forth, over and over until his partner was writhing on the floor like some beautiful, wild animal, making noises he’d never heard him make before.

Starsky’s own cock was dripping just from watching him. Panting a little with his own desire, he moved his fingers lower, parting the muscular ass cheeks and seeking the wrinkled opening there. Hutch groaned and thrust upward into air, spreading his legs wantonly, his hands grasping at the floor beneath him.

As Starsky moved his gaze from Hutch’s enraptured face down over his smooth, pale chest and muscled abdomen to his blond pubic hair and the long, thick, pulsing organ jutting stiffly from between those gorgeous legs, he felt his own cock twitch. He wanted nothing more than to bury it within his partner and feel him writhe beneath him. It both surprised and excited him, but he knew it was an impossibility at this moment. So he did the next best thing, lowering his head, scooting down the floor so that his face was right in front of Hutch’s beautiful dick, and he slowly and reverently enclosed it in his mouth.

Immediately, Hutch whimpered and tried to thrust. Starsky held his legs down and moved his tongue over the silky flesh, sucking at the tip until he tasted a salty droplet of cum. Emboldened, he moved down, controlling his mouth movements until Hutch was at the back of his throat, and Starsky gripped him as tightly as he could in his mouth, forming a tunnel of pleasure that made Hutch cry out and grasp Starsky’s head as he shot his load down Starsky’s throat, hoarsely groaning his name as his body convulsed with pleasure.

Gently, Starsky brought his mouth off of him, and moved up to kiss Hutch on the side of his face.

His partner was breathing hard, as though he’d run a long and arduous race. Turning his face toward Starsky, he looked at him with something akin to devotion. Starsky felt his insides melting within him. Then he felt a warm hand enclose his stiff cock, then long, talented fingers stroking it, and his eyes fluttered shut as sensation after sensation ran through him. He was so close.

Opening his eyes, all he had to do was take in the sight of his partner’s naked, disheveled appearance, lying on the floor sated from his loving, and Starsky exploded, shooting his seed over Hutch’s hand. Hutch moved forward and kissed his mouth reverently, moving a hand up to stroke his hair away from his face.

“Thank you,” Starsky whispered into the room which had been perfectly silent for long moments except for their harsh breathing.

Hutch blinked. “What for?”

“For…for loving me. For showing me what it could be like.” Starsky’s dark blue eyes bore into him.

Hutch’s wide, soft mouth split into a gorgeous smile that lit up his partner’s heart.

“I think that maybe we should be thanking Huggy.”

Starsky’s smile matched his. “Okay, but later.” He bent his head to kiss Hutch again.

And again.

 

_finis_


End file.
